It is found that the prior art ball-point writing implement is discarded when the reservoir tube therein is used up thereby causing expenditure and producing a lot of rubbish.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flashing and musical device for a writing implement which may interest the user to replace a new reservoir tube when the reservoir tube in the writing implement is used up.